The Darkness of EXE
by eZflaffer
Summary: Sonic is on a run when he is captured by Eggman. The scientist injects him with something but as time goes on, Sonic becomes more darker as a new evil inside him is born. An RP with The Chuckinator.
1. Chapter 1

The Darkness of EXE

By eZflaffer and The Chuckinator

Chapter 1: Captured

The sun shone brightly through Sonic's bedroom window as he woke up and yawned. The Blue Blur took a look outside. It was a perfect day.

He went downstairs where he saw Tails sitting on the couch. The fox saw his buddy and smiled. "Good morning Sonic!"

"Hey, buddy," Sonic said, "How are you?"

"Besides watching TV, I'm fine," Sonic smiled back. He noticed that Tails was watching the news.

"What's on the news today, Tails?" He asked.

"The usual..."

Sonic then heard a reporter begin to talk about Eggman. He chuckled. "So, Eggman's up to no good again, is he? Like always. I'll see you later, Tails; I'm going on a run."

Tails nodded and Sonic ran out the door. The Blue Blur began to speed even faster, enjoying the nice weather. He chuckled; Sonic loved to exercise. It was a great way to stay fit.

He stopped in the park and sat down on a bench near a bush, enjoying the nice weather. Earth had great weather, but sometimes it would rain, and he didn't like that.

Just then, the Blue Blur heard a rustling sound coming from the shrub. "Oh, I bet an adorable squirrel will come out!" Sonic knew that one of Eggman's robots were spying on him.

Metal Sonic chuckled, and then ambushed him. Sonic saw this coming and zoomed out of the way. The hedgehog stuck out his tongue at the robot which made it angry. "Hey, Metal," he said, "What are you up to?"

Metal Sonic looked at the hedgehog in anger. He glared at Sonic and spoke. "Doctor Eggman ordered me to retrieve you."

"Is that so?" Sonic asked him, "You'll have to catch me first."

And he ran off. Metal Sonic sighed and followed him. He enjoyed spending time with Sonic, but this wasn't a game of tag. He had a mission to complete.

As the robotic copy chased after the hedgehog, Sonic turned his head towards Metal Sonic. "You're too slow!"

Metal Sonic glared at Sonic and then ignited his jet boosters, flying towards the hedgehog. He chuckled and caught him. "Hedgehog captured. Mission accomplished."

Sonic smirked and spin dashed. "You think so, Metal?" Sonic asked. The robot winced and let go.

He glared at Sonic, anger dripping from his voice. "You will be captured."

Sonic sneered. "I don't think so," the hedgehog said. Metal Sonic saw another robot come of from behind. He chuckled. "What's so funny, Metal? Are you finally developing a sense of humor?"

"Yes," he said, "And that you've fallen into my trap!"

Sonic was about to ask what he meant when another robot captured him. The hedgehog tried to spin dash, unfortunatly the robot's grip was too tight. "Hey, what gives?!"

The robot said nothing and carried Sonic back to Eggman's base as Metal Sonic followed. A few minutes later, Sonic was strapped to a table. He saw Eggman walk out and frowned.

"What are you up to this time, Egghead?" He asked.

"You'll find out eventually, hedgehog," The doctor pulled out a serum and Sonic gulped. Eggman injected it into Sonic, who winced in pain. He looked at Eggman, wondering what it would do.

"What's that serum have in in, doc?"

"Like I told you; You'll find out eventually..." The scientist snickered. Sonic frowned, what was he up to? He tried to escape but couldn't. Sonic sighed in resignation and waited for whatever was going to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Sonic EXE

Suddenly, the hedgehog started to suffer a massive headache. He groaned in pain as his mind began to feel evil. Sonic closed his eyes for a couple of minutes. When he opened them, blood dripped onto his fur.

He looked at himself and then back at Eggman. "What did you do to me?" He asked, but was surprised that his voice sounded demonic.

"I made you into an EXE. You will soon have a desire to kill all of your friends...and there's nothing you can do about it."

Sonic's eyes widened. He snatched a mirror and looked at himself in horror.

His eyes were bleeding, along with red eyes and black scelras. Sonic opened his mouth and saw that all of his teeth were now sharp fangs.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" He yelled.

Eggman chuckled evily as Sonic glared at him. An evil hatred filled within the hedgehog as the table started to shake.

The scientist smirked; Sonic was letting the darkness control him. Suddenly, the ropes that bound the EXE bursted into pieces.

He lunged at Eggman, killing him violently. Blood splattered all over the lab as Sonic ripped out Eggman's heart.

Then the hedgehog tore apart his enemy's other internal organs and body parts. Afterwards, Sonic was sitting in a pool of blood.

The EXE looked around in horror at what he did. He killed Eggman...but for some reason, he enjoyed it.

Sonic got up and looked at himself; he was covered in blood! He needed to tell Tails what happened, but how would he react?

Sonic was especially scared about what Eggman said. He wasn't sure if the scientist was lying.

The EXE saw a pair of sunglasses and put them on, then ran out of the base back to his house. When he got there, he slammed the door open and went inside. Tails' eyes widened as he saw the blood on Sonic's fur, as well as the fangs and claws.

"S-Sonic, what happened to you?" The fox was frightened at the sight.

"Eggman happened," Sonic said, his demonic voice still there. He ripped off his sunglasses and stared at Tails, who gasped in horror. "He turned me into a monster."

"Why would he do this?" The fox started to cry.

"He said something about turning me into an EXE. According to him, I'll soon kill my friends...I killed Eggman brutally."

Tails gasped even more. He didn't believe that his best friend killed. Sonic would never murder anyone, even if it's Eggman.

"Should we tell everyone about this?" The EXE shook his head.

"Tell nobody. I'm going to get worse, I know it. The evil in my heart is already growing."

"Sonic, don't say that! I don't want to lose you!"

The EXE looked at him and bared his fangs. Then he walked up to his room and slammed the door, locking it.

Tails tried to repeatedly open the door. "Sonic..." The fox began to cry again.

"Leave me alone, Miles!"

Tails heard this and continued to cry. The fox ran towards his room and locked the door, then sat on his bed. He couldn't just sit and do nothing, he had to help his buddy somehow.

He hesitated for a minute, and then called Shadow. The Ultimate Lifeform picked up and answered, "Hello?"

"Hey, Shadow. It's Tails. Can you come over? Eggman did something to Sonic and now something's wrong with him."

"Sure Tails." Shadow hung up the phone and chaos controlled to Sonic's house. When he got there, Tails answered the door.

"So, where is Sonic?" Shadow asked the fox.

"He locked himself in his room."

"Why?"

Tails sighed. "Eggman turned Sonic into something called an EXE. According to what Eggman told him, Sonic will kill his friends soon; us! Sonic also told me the evil in his heart is already growing."

Shadow's eyes widened. "That's...terrible," he said.

Tails nodded. They walked upstairs to Sonic's room and knocked on the door.

"What do you want?"

"We want to talk to you," Shadow said. "Tails told me what happened."

Sonic opened the door, and Shadow gasped in shock at his appearance. The EXE growled in anger and glared at them. "Tails, I thought I told you to tell nobody!"

"I wanted to help. You seemed so depressed. Besides, Shadow can probably help us."

Sonic glared at them and then felt his hatred and anger grow. Shadow saw this and shook his counterpart. "Sonic! Don't let your anger control you!"

The EXE glared at him. "Why shouldn't I? Maybe this is who I'm meant to be."

"Sonic, this is what Eggman wanted you to think, you're meant to be who you are."

The EXE chuckled and shook his head. "No Shadow, this is who I am now." Sonic started to chuckle even more until he clutched his head. When he looked back at Shadow, he glared at him again.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sonic slammed the door shut and locked it again.

Shadow sighed, looking at Tails. "It seems that Sonic has a split personality," he said.

Tails nodded, but then hesitated, "It might not be the case though... What if he really is slowly becoming evil?"

Shadow frowned. "That would not be good. We need to stop that from happening. Do you have any ideas?"

Tails thought about it. "Could you go to Eggman's base and see what he used on Sonic? If I have what it is, I may be able to reverse this."

"Sure, I can do that."

Shadow smiled and left the house. Tails sighed and went in his room, wondering how Sonic was becoming evil. Sonic sighed and looked around his room, then touched his chest. His eyes widened as his heart stopped beating but he was still alive. He ran out of his room and into Tails'.

"Tails! Something happened! My heart stopped beating, but I'm still alive!"

The fox started to think, "It might be because your an EXE. By the way, I sent Shadow to retrieve what Eggman used on you."

"So, I'm immortal?"

Tails nodded, then Sonic's stomach started to rumble. The fox noticed his best friend's hunger and smiled. "Do you want a chili dog? I can go make one."

"I'm not hungry for chili dogs," Sonic said, hearing the blood in Tails' veins.

Tails was questioned by this; Sonic loves chili dogs. "Okay, just come to the kitchen and eat when you're ready." The fox exited the room.

Sonic grinned demonically and went into his room. He chuckled evilly and opened the window, then ran out of the house into the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Sonic's First Victims

Tails was sitting on the couch watching TV. He was worried, Sonic's been in his room for three hours! He sighed and walked upstairs, but was surprised to see the door open.

He ran into the room and saw that the window was opened. Tails gasped in shock. He ran to the window, wondering where Sonic was.

The fox looked at the ground below and saw marks in the grass. They led right into the forest.

He hesitated, the climbed out the window and headed into the fortress. Once there, he saw a gruesome scene. Blood was everywhere, and many animals were torn apart. He put his hand over his mouth, suppressing the urge to vomit but the scene was too much and he let it out.

After a couple of seconds, he wiped his mouth and continued forward. In the distance, Tails saw Sonic. The hedgehog's back was turned away from him though.

He hesitated and walked forwards. Suddenly the hedgehog turned around and shrieked. Tails was startled and immediatly ran.

As he attempted to escape the woods, he saw Sonic popping everywhere he looked. He continued to run and looked behind him. Sonic was flying after the fox with a derranged look on his face.

Tails was frightened and picked up the pace. Suddenly, he tripped and fell to the ground. Sonic vanished, and Tails began to cry.

He continued to cry until Sonic appeared right infront of him. Tails looked up at the EXE as blood started to come down his eyes.

Sonic's grin slowly grew onto his face as he looked down at the horrified fox.

"I AM GOD," he said, and murdered Tails brutally. Blood spattered everywhere as Sonic ripped Tails' head off, decapitating the fox. The blood flew all over and landed of Sonic, who chuckled and began to eat Tails' body, ripping the skin and bones off.

After he was done eating, the EXE looked at Tail's dead body. Satisfied, Sonic laughed meniacally and then ran off to kill the rest of his friends, and he knew who to target next: Knuckles.

* * *

Knuckles was leaning against the Master Emerald resting his eyes. The echidna then opens his eyes as he heard a maddening laugh.

He was startled and looked around. When he thought the coast was clear, Sonic suddenly appeared before him. "FOUND YOU!"

Knuckles yelled in horror. The echidna blinked and Sonic was nowhere to be found. He got up and was about to leave Angel Island until he saw black smoke form into Sonic.

"S...Sonic!" Knuckles asked. "What the hell are you..."

The EXE chuckled madly and lunged at Knuckles, who punched him hard in the stomach. Sonic doubled over but he turned into back smoke, reappearing in front of Knuckles with a demonic grin on his face.

"Let's play a game of hide-and seek," he said in a demonic voice.

The echidna growled and released another attack onto the derranged hedgehog.

Sonic laughed, and then vanished in a puff of black smoke. Knuckles looked around, wondering where he was, and then heard an insane laughter coming from everywhere at once.

The echidna fell to his knees and confusingly clutched his head. What is Sonic doing, and why is he acting like this?

Suddenly, Sonic appeared out of nowhere, giving Knuckles an evil grin. "You're supposed to run and hide," he laughed. "Go on. I'll give you a head start."

Knuckles gulped, and then ran from the evil EXE. He continued to flee from where he was being tormented. Then a thought hit him, what if Sonic was doing this to get the Master Emerald?

He growled in anger and ran up to it. Sonic appeared in front of him and laughed. "Found you," he said, and walked towards the frightened guardian.

Knuckles saw Sonic's eyes and fangs, which caused him to shudder. "Sonic, what's wrong with you?!"

"I AM GOD," he said loudly, and vanished again.

Knuckles frowned at this statement. Sonic wasn't God. There was definitely something going on. He attempted to get off of Angel Island and used chaos control to teleport him and the Master Emerald somewhere else.

But it was too late and before he could, Sonic re-appeared and lunged.

Knuckles screamed as Sonic bit the echidna's throat, drinking his blood. Then he twisted Knuckles' neck, snapping it in two. The gaurdian screamed in agony.

Sonic EXE stood above the downed echidna, chuckling. Then, he punched his stomach so heard that his hand went straight through his stomach and came out of his back, creating a massive hole in his chest. The EXE ripped out Knuckles' heart, licking the blood off of it and then ate it whole.

But Sonic didn't stop there. He tore off Knuckles' skin and ate that too. The EXE groaned in pain as a pair of bat-like wings burst from his back and his tail became demon-like. He looked at this and chuckled; Sonic was gaining more features of a demon with every person he killed.

The EXE sensed that Shadow arrived at the house and teleported into his room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Tails Doll

Sonic pretended that he never left or turned evil and answered the door. "Hey Shads. Welcome back."

Shadow nodded but then noticed Sonic's wings. "How'd those get there?" He asked.

Sonic looked behind him and shrugged. "Not sure," he said.

"Where's Tails? I found what he needs." Shadow pulled out the serum that Eggman injected into Sonic.

"I don't know, I havn't seen him since you left." Shadow nodded but then saw the blood on Sonic's body. He frowned. "So, what did you find out?" The EXE asked.

"Nothing yet, except for this. Eggman injected this into you, correct?"

"Yeah, he did."

Shadow nodded and walked into the house. "Did Tails say if he was leaving?"

Sonic shook his head. "No."

All of a sudden the phone rang and Sonic went to answer it."Hello?"

He asked. Silver was on the phone and noticed that Sonic's voice was different, but he ignored it and answered, "Sonic, this is Silver and you need to come to the forest quick! Me and Blaze found something, although you might not like it."

Sonic nodded and ran out the door as Shadow followed him. When they got to the forest, Silver and Blaze were there. They gasped as they saw Sonic's appearance. "Sonic...is that you?" Blaze was frightened.

The EXE chuckled. "Yes, it is. Blame Eggman for this. So, what do you want?"

Blaze had many questions, but she pushed them aside. "You need to look at this...you might not like it."

Sonic nodded and followed her, as did Shadow. When the group arrived at a clearing, Blaze pointed at the ground. They gasped in shock.

Blood covered the ground, followed by dead animals and...Tails' dead body.

The EXE's eyes widened and he smirked a little before frowning and turning to the others. "How did this happen?" He asked.

Silver shrugged, "I don't know. Whoever or whatever murdered Tails injured him brutally."

Sonic nodded. He looked at Tails, and then ran back to his house. Shadow sighed, and followed him. The two went inside and looked at each other.

"You didn't do this...did you?" Shadow asked.

"No, I didn't, I was in my room until you came. Why would I want to kill my best friend?!"

Shadow hesitated. "It's just...when you told us what happened to you...it made me think you might become evil and start killing people."

Sonic looked at the floor, "Oh...okay..." He nodded, and then looked at Shadow. "What you say is understandable, but I didn't kill Tails! I sware!"

Shadow looked at the EXE, and then nodded. "Very well," he said. Shadow noticed the sky was getting dark. "Well, I'll be taking my leave."

Sonic nodded. "Okay, I'll just be sitting on the couch."

"Don't you need rest?"

The blue hedgehog shook his head. "No, EXEs don't need sleep."

The black hedgehog nodded, and then left. When he did, Sonic uncrossed his fingers and grinned evilly.

The EXE walked into the bathroom. He turned off the lights and sang "Can you feel the Sunshine". Sonic smirked as Tails Doll emerged from the mirror. "Hello, EXE. What is it you command?" Tails Doll asked.

"I need your help to kill my friends."

The floating doll laughed evily. "I see that you gave into the darkness..." Tails doll continued to talk, "You are evil now...that is excellent. Of course I will help."

The EXE nodded and smirked, showing his fangs. "I need you to turn Tails into an EXE. His body is in the forest."

Tails Doll nodded and vanished, then reappeared in the forest next to Tails. The evil doll's gem glowed as Tail's teeth grew into fangs.

The undead EXE stood up and chuckled evilly, then spoke to Tails Doll, "You've brought me back to earth. ...How?" Tails' eyes snapped open. They were now black and red like Sonic's.

"You've become an EXE, like Sonic," Tails Doll told him. Tails' eyes widened. The new EXE grinned demonically as the two transported back to the house.

When they got there, Sonic chuckled. "Excelent..."

Tails looked at him and bowed. "When should we kill the others?"

"Soon," Sonic EXE said. Sonic turned to Tails Doll, "I want you to go to Angel Island and turn Knuckles into an EXE also."

Tails Doll nodded and vanished. When the doll came back, beside him stood Knuckles, who had sharp fangs and black and red eyes.

Sonic chuckled and looked at the two new EXEs. "Excellent," he said. "Now...let's make it a nightmare on Shadow street."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Warnings And Confessions

Shadow suddenly appeared in pitch black and looked around, feeling scared.

He continued to look around some more, until he saw Tails and Knuckles facing away from him. The Ultimate Lifeform hesitated, and then walked up to them. They turned around and screeched, and as he saw them, he yelled in horror.

Then he heard a terrifying laugh. "You're a lot of fun to play with Shadow." The ebony hedgehog looked around to find the source of the voice.

Then he saw Sonic walking towards him, flickering in and out in several directions. "You can't run, Shadow. You're in my world now..."

Shadow gasped and started to run. He knew that Sonic had been lying. Startled, he ran from the Ultimate Lifeform kept on running until he no longer saw any of the EXEs

Shadow sighed. He was having a great dream until he ended up here. The ebony hedgehog began to walk, looking for a a way out. But there was only darkness.

All of a sudden, Sonic appeared and grabbed Shadow, who was frozen in fear. The ebony hedgehog was forced to look at the EXE's bleeding black and red-eyed grinning face.

Shadow then returned to reality and woke up with fright. He gasped in shock, breathing heavily. "That was one hell of a scary dream," he said.

Looking around, he got out of bed and went into his bathroom, looking in the mirror. "What happened to Sonic?"

Shadow kept thinking about it and splashed some water in his face. "And why was Tails and Knuckles with him?" He shuddered and looked around, then went back to bed.

Morning came quickly as Shadow woke up and yawned. The ebony hedgehog got up and zoomed to the phone; he had to warn Silver and Blaze.

He dialed Silver's number and the white hedgehog answered.

"Hello? Silver speaking."

"Silver, it's me. I need you and Blaze to stay away from Sonic, Knuckles and Tails."

"Why? And isn't Tails dead?"

"I had a dream last night. Tails, Knuckles and Sonic were in it...all as EXEs!"

"Shadow, it was just a dream."

"Silver, Eggman did something to Sonic a few days ago. He told Tails and I that he made Sonic an EXE. He'd become evil and start killing his friends. You saw him that day! He looked different!"

The telekinetic hedgehog thought about it and nodded, "But how does that explain Tails and Knuckles? Tails is dead and Knuckles is still alive."

"I do not know," Shadow said. "But be on the lookout for him. He is highly dangerous now and is immortal."

"Okay, I'll make sure to tell Blaze also."

Shadow nodded and hung up the phone. He left his house and made his way to Silver's house to meet. On the way there, the ebony hedgehog crossed paths with Amy.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to see Sonic," Amy said with a hopeful look in her eyes. Shadow raised an eyebrow and shook her head. When was this girl ever going to get a clue that Sonic didn't love her? Shadow, on the other hand...

"Amy, Sonic is different now! If you see him, he will kill you!"

"He won't kill me! He's the Sonic I know and love!"

Shadow shook his head. "Amy, Sonic never loved you. He only sees you as a friend, nothing more. But there is...someone...who does have feelings for you."

"Huh...? Who?"

Shadow hesitated. "Me...I love you, Amy Rose."

Amy was at a loss for words. "I actually...have feelings for you too."

Shadow smiled and kissed her.

The pink hedgehog's eyes widened, although she started to like it and deepened the kiss.

When they pulled apart, Shadow was smiling. "Stay away from Sonic," he said. "He is not the same. Eggman turned him evil, and now he is killing people...he killed Tails and Knuckles, making them immortal evil monsters as well."

Amy nodded. "What should we do?"

Shadow thought abut it. "We should go to Silver's house and meet up with him and Blaze. We can figure out something when we get there."

Amy nodded, and they ran to Silver's house. When they got there, Silver let them in and locked the door.

"Silver told me what happened," Blaze said and walked up to Shadow who nodded.

"What's the plan?" Silver asked.

Shadow hesitated. He wasn't quite sure. "EXEs have many powers and can never die...There has to be something to stop them."

Silver thought about it. "What about my telekinesis?"

"It might not work. Like I said, they have many powers."

"Would there be something from Eggman's base that we could use?"

Shadow nodded. "Let's go. Be sure to never let your gaurd down; they can make themselves appear anywhere."

They nodded and walked out the door towards Eggman's base.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Dilemmas

Once they got there, they looked around. "Hey Shadow! What's that?" Amy pointed towards several notebooks.

Shadow walked up to them and started to read. A grin appeared on his face and he chuckled.

"What are they?"

"Eggman wrote these when he was making the EXE serum."

"Is there any way to reverse it?" Silver asked.

Shadow shook his head. "There are, however, some other serums that could transform us to fight them."

"Like what?"

"Demonic forms, wolf forms, dragon forms...things like that."

The others nodded; that would be cool. However, Blaze didn't like the idea of one of the serums. "I don't think we should transform into demons; who knows what might happen."

Shadow sighed. "Well, there are more serums than demonic ones. I'll inject myself with...the dragon one; see if that does anything."

Amy and Blaze nodded as Silver walked up also. They took the serums, and Shadow began to transform.

Once the transformation was finished, a black dragon with red streaks stood in his place. Silver was amazed. "That's cool. Are you able to change back?"

The dragon shook his head. "Not right away," Shadow said telepathically. "I will in a few days."

Silver nodded. He looked for a serum and saw it was labeled 'Solaris', then injected it and began to transform. When Silver finished transforming, he looked the same but with crystals formed all over him.

The dragon looked confused. "Weren't you supposed to transform into Solaris?"

"It might take a while for the transformation to be complete."

Silver nodded. Blaze was about to inject her with a serum when they heard loud screeches. She jumped in fear and the serum broke. "What was that?"

Shadow growled angrily. "The EXEs. Quick, Blaze, pick another serum. You too, Amy."

They nodded ad did so. Once they did however, they broke again as the EXEs appeared.

Amy and Blaze sighed, and picked the serums a third time as Shadow and Silver dealt with the EXE's. Sonic looked at them and chuckled.

"So, Shadow, you've transformed into a dragon. Very impressive...but so can I," The EXE focused and a blue dragon took his place. "Tails, Knuckles, get rid of the serums."

The other EXEs nodded as they rose their arms. Every serum in the room including Amy's and Blaze's floated and flew inside a box, which closed and locked itself.

Amy and Blaze growled in anger but they were lucky they had already injected the serums while Sonic was transforming.

They looked at themselves, but nothing happened. Amy was extremely worried. "Why didn't we transform?" A few minutes later, they fell to the ground in pain and transformed. Blaze became a phoenix and Amy transformed also.

When Amy's transformation was finished, she was suprised that she became a sea serpent. The former hedgehog flopped to the floor, looking around desperately for water.

Sonic EXE smirked in amusement and shot a bolt of light at her, making her transformation permanent and teleporting Amy out into the ocean. She wouldn't bother him anymore.

Shadow saw this and became grieved. "What did you do to her?!"

"I made her a sea serpent forever. She will no longer be of use to us."

"You bastard!" Shadow growled and launched fireballs at the evil EXE. Sonic roared, dodging the blast. He flapped his wings, as did Shadow, and the two dragons flew outside to battle.

"You can't kill me Shadow, EXEs are unable to die!"

"So are dragons," Shadow roared back. Sonic dissapeared as Shadow began to look around. Suddenly, the evil dragon re-appeared from behind and bit Shadow's left wing, causing it to bleed.

Shadow roared and clawed at Sonic's face, blinding him. The evil dragon somehow regained his eyesight and blew a darkened flame onto Shadow.

The other dragon roared, blinding Sonic again. This time, he didn't regain it and stumbled around, growling. "Tails Doll?" Sonic contacted the evil doll telepathically.

"Yes Sonic?"

"I need you to fix my eyesight and make it so I won't become blind again."

Tails Doll hesitated and tried, but it didn't work. "I'm afraid I can't do that," he said. "I'm sorry."

Sonic EXE frowned. "Why not?"

"It's beyond my powers." The evil dragon growled.

"Is there at least something you can do?"

"No, there is not."

Sonic groaned. He would just have to depend on his hearing, which wouldn't be hard.

He growled angrily but couldn't hear much at all and snarled, wondering if he was going deaf as well. The dragon strained his hearing for Shadow but then felt himself being burned by fire.

Sonic roared and commanded Tails and Knuckles telepathically to help him. They did so as Sonic groaned and fell to the ground before falling unconscious. The last thing he heard was Shadow roaring at Tails and Knuckles, and a screech as Blaze and Silver joined the fight as well.

The evil EXEs realized they were outnumbered and touched Sonic as all of the EXEs teleported away.

Shadow growled and landed before looking at the phoenix and Solaris. They all tried to transform back but couldn't; the blasts that Sonic EXE had shot them with had made the transformations permanent. Shadow growled as he remembered about Amy and flew towards the ocean.

He scanned the water as he searched and eventually found her, "Amy!" Shadow shouted telepathically.

The sea serpent saw him and spoke telepathically, "Shadow!"

The dragon flew above her. "Are you okay?"

"What do you think? I'm a sea serpent who can't be on land!"

Shadow sighed. "Well, at least you will be safe out here. Sonic made our transformations permanent as well."

The sea serpent nodded."Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I am not sure. There isn't any cure for him; we already looked. Stay underwater; he won't find you there. Silver, Blaze and I will be in the mountains if you need us."

The sea serpent nodded as she dove underwater and Shadow flew away.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: AI

Sonic EXE was in the forest, growling angrily. He had become both blind and deaf due to that damned dragon. He looked around, sensing the other EXEs were still there.

"Sonic, you don't look happy." Tails was concerned for his master EXE.

The EXE growled angrily, blindly stumbling around. "What do you think Miles? Shadow made me blind and deaf."

Tails growled. "Tails Doll has to have an alternate solution to this."

Sonic shook his head. Since he couldn't hear, he and Tails were speaking telepathically. "I already asked him. He doesn't have any cure for this. It's fine, though; I'll deal with it."

"Because your an EXE, you can still sense things and people arround you, correct?"

Sonic EXE hesitated and shrugged. "It is diminished because of my blindness and deafness."

Knuckles growled. "Shadow will pay for what he's done."

The master EXE nodded. Then he came up with an idea. Since he was an EXE, he could enter electronics and take them over as well as copy himself into them. There were many electronics in Eggman's base, and in GUN, so he could use them to deal with Shadow.

"I need you both to help me get into one of GUN's electronics."

Tails and Knuckles chuckled and nodded. They led Sonic to the agency and snuck in. Sonic closed his eyes and vanished as he copied himself into every one of GUN's electronics. The EXE was now an advanced AI.

They walked into the room and saw a face appear on the screen. Sonic laughed madly, his evil voice coming from everywhere in the room.

"Hello, GUN agents..."

"Who are you?" They asked.

"You may call me Sonic EXE. Now listen up, you will all listen to me and do as I say, or you'll face death...or worse."

They gulped and nodded.

"Good. I want some of you to bring Shadow and his friends here, then I'll personally kill them myself. But beware when you turn against them and chain them; Shadow is a dragon, Blaze is a phoenix, and Silver is Solaris."

The agents nodded and left. The AI chuckled and turned the robots on, then sent some of his consciousnesses into Metal Sonic.

The robot dissapeared and re-appeared in a different spot. "Good, I still have my powers as an EXE."

He looked around and saw that his powers as an AI was moving throughout Station Square, taking over every electronic in the city.

Sonic chuckled as he saw everything, and then spotted where Shadow and his friends were residing. "I want you all to go in the mountains; that's where Shadow is." The EXE spoke to the GUN agents telepathically.

Once the agents got there, the mythical creatures looked at them and growled.

_What do you want? Leave now or face consequences, _The dragon spoke to them telepathically.

"...Shadow? Is that you?"

_It is. I have become a dragon permanently. Now what do you want?_

"We need you and your friends to go to GUN. It's an emergency and you all will be a great help because of your forms."

The dragon growled. _Very well; we will do so. _Shadow let the GUN agents on his back and Silver went on Blaze's, as they all flew towards GUN.

Once they got there, the three mythical creatures walked inside. Suddenly, they heard Sonic's voice everywhere at once.

"You fools have fallen into my trap!"

Shadow growled. _Where the hell are you?_

The AI chuckled. "I have become an AI and am now controlling everything in the city! There is no escape from me now. I am everywhere."

The mythical creatures looked up as a huge container immediatly trapped them.

Shadow moved out of the way but Silver and Blaze became trapped. _Silver! Blaze!_

Silver placed his hand on the container, "Shadow, you must leave us and go! Before it's too late!"

Blaze nodded, _Silver is right, you need to leave NOW!_

Shadow could do nothing as he watched the two mythical creatures turn back to normal. The dragon growled and then left.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The New EXEs

As soon as Shadow left, the container dissapeared. Blaze and Silver tried to fight back but their powers had been removed and they were killed. Sonic laughed with great enjoyment. "Tails Doll?"

The evil doll appeared before the robot, who just walked out of the shadows. "Yes?"

"Turn Blaze and Silver into EXEs." Tails Doll nodded and did so. The two woke up and laughed evilly before becoming Solaris and a phoenix once more. Solaris and Blaze snapped their eyes open revealing black and red eyes.

Sonic EXE could be seen on every screen in the city. The AI laughed as well as Metal Sonic walked up beside them. Every human in Station Square saw this and stood in fear. "People of Earth!" The AI said. "I am Sonic EXE! Soon, this world shall belong to me. If you defy me, then you shall die."

Every human gulped and stood, frozen with fear. The AI chuckled evilly, and then Metal Sonic looked at the other EXEs; some of Sonic's consciousnesses was inside him. "Split up and kill Shadow. While you are searching for him, you all may kill anyone who crosses your path. Contact me when you kill someone or Shadow and I'll have Tails Doll make the person or Shadow into an EXE. Understood?"

"But we can't kill Shadow," Solaris said. "He's immortal."

Sonic EXE, through Metal Sonic, spoke, "So are you," he told it. "Only an immortal can kill another immortal."

Solaris nodded. It hovered in the air and teleported off. The rest of the EXEs also nodded and left. The robot grinned evily. "But even an immortal...can't kill an EXE..." He chuckled and vanished in a flash of light.

The screens lit up as Sonic's face appeared, and the entire city went dark. The humans saw that Station Square was covered in darkness and panicked. The face of Sonic EXE that was on the TV screens laughed as Metal Sonic did as well.

Meanwhile, Shadow was flying towards the ocean to see Amy, as it was the only place where it was safe. Once he got there, he skimmed the water with his claws. "Amy!" He shouted telepathically.

The sea serpent saw a ripple on the water's surface and came up from under the sea. "Shadow! I missed you!"

Shadow growled. "We need to stay here," he said. "Sonic has become an AI and is hunting for us right now."

Amy was confused. "What's an AI?"

Shadow sighed. "Sonic is every eletrical thing in Station Square."

Amy's eyes widened. "That's scary. What do we do?"

"I don't know... Are there any islands I can take refuge on? It's not safe for me to go back."

"There's Angel Island."

"All right. Also, Blaze and Silver... they were captured..."

Amy gasped in shock. "What?"

"Sonic...he captured them. I wanted to rescue them, but they insisted for me to leave." The dragon let down his head in shame.

The sea serpent growled angrily. "Why did you leave them?"

Shadow rolled his eyes slightly. Even though Amy was his lover, she always needed to be told things more than once. "I already told you, dammit! They wanted me to leave them!" The dragon roared angrily as it flapped its wings to keep hovering above the water. It growled and then flew off towards Angel island.

The sea serpent sighed and went back underwater, hoping that none of this would affect they're relationship.


End file.
